


Fooling Around

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [64]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, fool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron are fooling around and Cameron asks about House's previous fooling. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

With her head resting on his shoulder after a rousing and satisfying round of sex, she asked, "Did you ever fool around on Stacy?"

House stared at the ceiling for a long, silent moment, wondering if he'd heard her question correctly. Assuming he had, he asked in return, "Are you going to stop fooling around with me if I did?"

Cameron laughed softly and shook her head. "Of course. I can't condone behavior like that from my lover."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Apparently his extended silence and lack of clarification wasn't enough for her, because she then asked him if his response referred to him fooling around on Stacy or her sarcastic statement about having a morally bankrupt lover. His response was a curt, "Both."

He didn't think she was satisfied with that response, but he had no plans to expand on the topic. The truth was, he had, once. He'd fooled around on Stacy. Not because they'd had a fight, not because he'd stopped loving her, but because he could never lose a bet on the grounds of breaking fidelity. Some guy in a bar had bet him some ridiculous amount of money that he couldn't get a blowjob from, 'the red-head at the end of the bar' by the end of the night. Never one to refuse a challenge, House proceeded to engage the red-head in conversation. Before the end of the night, he and the 'red-head' were in the men's room, him pressed against the wall of the stall, she on her knees with his cock in her mouth.

Once they were done, he went back to the bar, collected his winnings, finished his drink, then went home. He never mentioned the incident to Stacy. He had no intention of mentioning it to Cameron either, because then she'd want to know if he felt guilty or ashamed or if he'd done anything to make up for it.

He had felt a little guilty about fooling around with the red-head, despite the woman's talent for oral sex, but he hadn't wanted to upset Stacy. And, as far as he knew, she'd never found out about it

"You did, didn't you?" Cameron asked, far less accusatory than he'd expected.

House sighed. "Yeah. Once." Dammit, how did she do that? No one else could get him to admit things without heavy prodding.

"Did you tell her?'

"No."

"Why not?"

"You gonna tell Chase?"

She didn't answer. He knew she wouldn't. He knew she wasn't going to tell Chase anything about their affair. He actually preferred it that way. He didn't want the whole hospital nosing in on his personal life. That 'life' he claimed not to have.

"She didn't need to know."

Cameron propped herself on an elbow. "Would you want her to tell you?"

"No."

She didn't believe him. He knew she wouldn't. He didn't care. "It'll come out in the end."

"So why don't you tell Chase that you're fooling around with me?"

"Because he doesn't need to know. Hell," she laid herself back down on his shoulder, "he probably wouldn't care anyway."

"Exactly," he confirmed and rolled over to pin her to the bed. "Now shut up. I'm horny."


End file.
